


For Mel

by BlazeJd



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: 1x08, F/F, I suck at tags, Missing Scene, just try it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeJd/pseuds/BlazeJd
Summary: How did Sterling and April get from debating on the sidewalk to slow burning in the backseat. The moments between two kisses.
Relationships: April Stevens & Sterling Wesley, April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	For Mel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bluepoisonfrogs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bluepoisonfrogs).



> Been a while since I actually wrote a fic (like, 6 years?) so take it easy on me, yea? All mistakes are mine. Critiques and compliments welcomed with open arms UwU. Enjoy!

“Blair will be supportive.” Sterling desperately tried, having been asked to debate the pros of why her and April should be together and come out.

“Your sister hates me.” April whispered with a sad smile. 

Sterling felt like she was losing what she knew would be a life altering discussion. She was grasping, trying to think of anything that she could say instead of “You make a great point.” This was one debate she knew she couldn’t lose. 

“Blair doesn’t hate, she questions things she doesn’t understand; And I’m sure there’s gonna be a lot of questions. And maybe some,” Sterling paused to find the right word, knowing that just one wrong word could potentially send April running for a hill she couldn’t climb, “irritation,” she decided. April scoffed and Sterling quickly continued, “but you ignited something in me that I don’t wanna shut down. And you say you’re not brave but you kissed me back. That was brave. You could have just walked away.”

April stared up at Sterling, taking in every word she was saying with serious consideration. Sterling started again, playing her ace.

“You’ve already taken one leap, let’s-let’s keep going...together.” Sterling knew she reeled her in there. She could feel more than see April leaning closer, an odd type of desperation displayed on her features, that she transferred to the kiss she initiated. It was gentle, but firm, with a promise to try. With the admission of like feelings. With the hope of understanding. 

They slowly pull apart, and while April still looked into Sterling’s eyes, Sterling couldn’t rip hers from April’s lips. Not when the first thing she did was to lick her lips, then bite the bottom one. 

“You-car-ride?” Sterling sputtered out, not fully recovered from the kiss, upper jaw positively numb. She pointed behind her back with her thumb to indicate where her car was. 

April looked up at Sterling through long eyelashes and makes a small, shy nod. With that, Sterling reached for April’s hand, finding her wrist and settling for that instead, and gently lead the way to the Volt she shared with her sister (who was the furthest person from her mind currently). 

As they got closer, Sterling opened and started the car with the remote, as to not waste time and eliminate as many awkward pauses as she could. She was a woman on a mission and she did not want it to fail. She guided April to the left back door and opened it. After a hesitation of less than a second, April entered, realizing where this was heading. Sterling closed the door and April had a brief moment of panic. Was this really happening? Was she even ready? Ready for what? She knew Sterling wasn’t a virgin. Would she want more than April was ready and willing to give? All those thoughts slipped to the back of her mind as Sterling opened the door on the other side and slid in next to her. She could smell that scent that was so perfectly Sterling. Soft. Like baby blue and pink lace. 

Sterling stopped for a beat to look at April. Really look at her. Sitting in her backseat. Smiling that smile just for her, right at her. It was then that she noticed that the vehicle was overwhelming quiet. And her heart was pounding loud. Too loud. She shimmied to the middle and leaned over the centre console to connect the MP3 player with the lock-in playlist they just created together to her AUX cord. Technically, it belonged to Fellowship, but Sterling had decided to take it home to perfect everything and maybe add another song or two as a fun surprise. 

April, trying to school her nerves, couldn’t help but ogle Sterling’s backside as the other girl manoeuvred in the front. Sterling, as soon as she saw the song, knew it was the perfect song for this occasion, and set it on repeat, boldly assuming, but mostly hoping, that their activities would surpass 4:08 at least a few times. She turned the volume dial to 7, loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to take over. 

When she sat back, she looked at April with a coy smile and moved her hair behind her ear. As soon as the few strums of the guitar reached April’s ears, they turned red as realization settled on her features. Sterling smile widened at the reaction. 

Holy Mary mother of God this was happening. This was happening now. Like, now now. 

April’s fingers found her necklace, and her fingers began to fiddle with her pendant. She was using the cross to ground herself. But Sterling interpreted the action as uncertainty. She moved back just an inch out of April’s bubble, and looked her in the eyes, ice blue locked on hazel blue, silently asking if this was okay. If she was okay. April answered, not with her eyes, nor her words, but she gently rested her hand on Sterling’s knee, ghosting it just up to about half way her thigh, never breaking eye contact once. 

Sterling moved back in to April’s space, so quickly that April took in a sharp breath as the speed of the action took her off guard. She didn’t flinch though, and Sterling took that as a positive. Through all this, the girls hadn’t even realized that the song had just restarted. 

Sterling brought her hand to April’s jaw and leaned towards her, around three quarters of the way, leaving April the fill the remaining 25%. When their lips touched, it was nothing like before. When Sterling first kissed April, it was desperation. When April kissed back, there was relief. When they kissed at the Fun Zone arcade, it was fresh and explorative. But this. This was more. This was deeper. This had emotion. This was a promise being made. Was this love?

Sterling had led the kiss, but relinquished control to April, and April loved it. The kiss heated up. Mouths opening, lips sliding against lips in fervour, hands on necks, jaws, shoulders, anything to get closer. 

_Good in a glass, good on green  
Good when you're putting your hands all over me_

Between pounding hearts and panting breaths, this was the moment April knew there was no going back. She wanted Sterling. All of Sterling. Only Sterling. In every way. And she could no longer deny it. As she breathlessly broke the kiss, was no preventing her next thought from escaping her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoys this little filler. Thanks for joining! Swing by Twitter and Insta to check out @renew_TBH to see and join in our renewal efforts to get our show back! Much love❤️❤️


End file.
